The Silver Saiyan
by KiraraCat500
Summary: Kagome Is frozen for 1000 years After the fight With Naraku and becomes one of the rarest kinds of saiyans. Krillin finds her during his hunt for the dragonballs (radiz saga) but is not able to return until after goku returns (from freiza saga) but the crystal Kagome was frozen in is shattered and The saiyan herself missing. There might be character death but it will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic so I am ok with criticism. And I will be completely honest here: If I don't update quickly I make no excuses except for I am lazy, busy, or somewhere else but I will try to update as soon as possible.

And also…(I'm gonna hate this part in the future) I don't own DBZ or IY but If I did there would be an after story to IY and DBZ. Just a suggestion Rumiko…Akira…seriously consider it.

There is also No language or…content in this fic so sorry but I just won't

Ok. I stop stalling now (fluffy glaring at me) nya.

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

**Telepathic speaking i.e. Midoriko/King-Kai/ect.**

Chapter 1: Ice Burns

"YOUR TIME IS WAY PAST OVER NARAKU!" yells Kagome. Tears were streaming down her face. Why? Take a look. The monk no longer moves, the taija (sp?) is covered in red, the hanyou's chest was not rising and falling like it should have, but the worst of them all was that her little kit…was gone. All she saw was red, red, and a sliver of blue left of the once living fox demon. She was devastated. She was his mother after all. This would be the decisive blow. Only one gets out alive, or neither. So as she charges her energy for one last attack, she thinks.

_I'm sorry Miroku. You were supposed to be with Sango, not mixed up in this battle. I'm sorry Sango. I took your fiancée away. You were like a sister to me. I'm sorry InuYasha. I never said I loved you. I'm so-so sorry Shippo. I couldn't be the mother you wanted me to be. I let you all die and I can't do anything about it. I will finish this for good._

_I will remember all the times Sango slapped Miroku, the times InuYasha made me mad, the times I sat him for calling me names, the times I sat him for hurting shippo, the times I sat him for being rude, the times I sat him for no reason (sweatdrop), and the times I spent with my little kit Shippo. (Inuyasha: Hey what about all the times I saved you huh?) And I will remember all the times I sat Inuyasha when I didn't need saving too._

_This is my final goodbye….._

A flash, a scream, a sigh, a whisper, a drip, and a final cry…..

(hey lookie there I rhymed three times unintentionally *fluffy glares* oook maybe a little on purpose)

….

(At the same time 1000 years from now)

"GOKUUUU!" . (we all know this scene so I'm doing the short version)

Well lets see. The kid is KO for the count, A freaky guy with a tail is dead, and Goku's body disappears. Great day overall doncha think?

(Krillin is flying around trying to get the dragon balls to bring Goku back)

_Beep-beep_

"Huh, that's weird. It should be right under me. Maybe…underwater cave?" Krillin wonders aloud as the dragon radar beeps with a yellow dot on the screen. "Here goes nothing. *inhales*" SPLASH. He dives into the ocean and immediately spots a loose rock covering something. The hole he makes is just big enough to squeeze through. He was almost out of air when he saw light_. Land!_ He thought. But was disappointed to find that it was shining through extremely thick ice. He hit it but nothing happened. He started banging on it franticly but it would not crack. He couldn't hold his breath any more. He was…losing….concious-

…...

_Where…where am I?_

**_You are in the Shikon no Tama Kagome. After you killed Naraku the Jewel was purified and It wanted to help you because you lost all of your friends for it's sake._**

_Yeah, Now I remember. I let them down. I can't go on like this._

**_You can Kagome. Your family has just died from a car crash in your time so you will have nothing to worry about when I give you this option. I can freeze you in time for 1000 years in my cave so that you can help others in the future. There is one catch though. You will have to forget all of your memories from the past and become a demon so that you will have the lifespan since I can only slow down time with this spell. It will be like being reborn. You will have some memories…but only the most Important to make up your personality. You will not, however, know anything about this new land 1000 years from now. On the plus side you will still have your miko abilities. Now. Do you accept?_**

_On one condition._

_Yes?_

_Revive everyone that died by Naraku's hands. I don't care If they don't remember me or anything that happened...just keep them alive_

**_*Midoriko smiles sadly* Very well…Kagome… It shall be as you say. I will see you again in the near future._**

It was very faint. But there was definitely a whisper.

_Thank you._

_…._

"GASP-I thought I was gonna drown!" Krillin finally surfaced after a ki blast that melted the ice. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" He then liked up and saw…

She was BEAUTIFUL

**And I mean Multiply Aphrodite by ten, add two, divide by 2 and multiply that by Goku's power level.**

She had Such dark black hair with silver tips that it shined like navy blue silk. A face with lips so red that they made her look like a doll. Skin so soft and flawless that it looked like you couldn't touch it for fear of damaging it. His eyes trailed down her side and stopped when they reached her side where a star-shaped scar lied, still a nasty red and bleeding.

But she was frozen.

And worse than that…

She had a tail

But not just any tail

A Fluffy one

And long

And curly

_Oh no_

_Not another one…_

….

WOOOOOT That's one! I wonder what will happen next because the plunnies just multiplied into crazy numbers. I am also taking pairing requests so who should It be? Goku? Vegeta? Some other people I happen to make up while I'm typing? OOOOh I just had an Idea. How about InuYasha's Reincarnation?

I also need some Saiyan names/ suggestions if I add another Saiyan just for funzies. Who doesn't want another Saiyan to almost blow up earth till he sees Kags?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I finally finished the second chapter of The Silver Saiyan! I'm so proud of myself. I am so happy that so far all of the documents are 1111 words! weird right? and completely intentional!

Ook and special thanks to my FIRST REVIEWERS EVER!:

Angel4EverLostInLife: Well here u are! More has been served.

Carolyn12: Hmmm. That I didn't think about. I might try to do that…(light-bulb 0o0)How about if I put both fluffy and puppy in there and they fight for Kags? Or a harem..I will have fluffy _somewhere_ in here. I think.

SaffireRebel: Yay! Thank you!

WrenRenRem: I'm hoping to make this story long and as awesome as all the rest of em! My goal is 20 chapters with 1100 words min.

Just so you know most everything will be in third person sooo ya and I do a lot of choppy sentences at the end of the pg.

ALRIGHT Vote for pairings are open! And the choices are:

Sess/Kag: 1

Goku/Kag: 0

Veggie/Kag: 0

Veggie/Kag/Goku: 0

Other? (name it) : 0

So now that that's over with I don't own anything or anyone because I did not think of em first. I only own me imagination. Though I really wanted to see what happened after kags goes back to the past at the end... Meh i guess i will just have to live with it.

*Woman! Get on with the story!* (me:*glares* guess who. You're so gonna pay fr that 'geta.)

ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS! At least i think its awesome right?

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Telepathic peeps but there are none in this story/chapter.**

Chapter 2: Broken or shattered?

He staggered back at the sight. His eyes were as big as saucers and then some.

But there were only supposed to be two and they wouldn't be here for months!

_I'll have to tell everyone later. I need to find the dragon balls now so Goku will be there when the Saiyans arrive. That ice looks pretty stiff so I wouldn't bet on her waking up. This could get really bad. I need to wish Goku back as quickly as possible._ Krillin worried.

He frantically turned around and dashed as quickly as possible out of there. It was freezing in there and to top it off there was another Saiyan!

Unfortunately,

He forgot about her

_Crack_

And that was the first mistake.

….

One year, five months, six days, eleven hours, three minutes, fifteen seconds later

_Where am I? It's cold, and dark. I don't like it here. Get me out of here! I WANT OUT!_

_ .KABOOOOOOOM._

One small foot stepped on the shards of ice. Then another. Ebony and silver hair shimmered, damp behind her. The wound on her side finally started to heal at last and there was a glimmer of pink before it was gone completely.

She looked around with innocent eyes that reflected the galaxy in them.

And then she was gone.

…...

Goku has just arrived from the one year absence and a strange man with purple hair is talking to him.

_Weird._Krillin thought**_._**_I feel like I'm forgetting something that had to do with Saiyans…_

*Goku walks over to the group again*

"So Goku, what did he want?" Yamcha asked. Goku stuttered with um's and well's

Krillin continued Yamcha's thoughts "Yeah Goku. Don't leave us in the dark."

He sighed

Then the looooong explanation began

Blah blah blah until the teleportation Thingy.

Goku pops back in grinning ear to ear wearing roshi's glasses.

"WOAH!" everyone jumps back at the sudden reappearance of the Saiyan that was gone just two seconds ago.

"wow. Where didja learn that?"

"On the planet I stayed on after Namek blew up."

"Yeah. We tried to get the dragonballs to wish you back but you wouldn't return. So that's why!" Bulma came to a eureka moment as she figured it out.

_Wait, dragonballs. I was looking for them and I found…!_

"OH CRAP!" Krillin exclaimed. Everyone turned to him confused.

"What? Is it something with me?" sincerely, Goku

"THE SAIYAN! I FORGOT ABOUT HER!"

"A female Saiyan? Start talking earthling."

"uum. Aah. Er. How about I just show you?"

….

"Well? Where is she!?" Vegeta demanded. He was getting Impatient with Krillin. Ice was shattered everywhere.

"The ice is shattered everywhere!" Goku was shocked

"Actually it broke, shattering would be much worse"

"nu-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

"nu-uh!"

"She was frozen here! I swear I saw It! She had black hair and a tail but…" he trailed off "she had silver tips and her tail was also silver." Krillin broke the argument between Goku and Vegeta. Seriously. They argue too much.

Vegeta perked up at this. "Human! What color eyes did she have?"

"I-I don't know! They were closed!"

"Insolent! Do you want us all to die!?" Vegeta was…panicking…

Now THERE was a reason to be scared.

There was a splash

Everyone's head turned to the cave entrance and maybe it was a figment of their imagination

But Vegeta was trembling

And if the androids didn't scare him Or the fact that he might die

Then this was REALLY BAD.

Eyes that reflected the galaxy stared at everyone

Nobody was prepared for what happened next…..

Vegeta

prince of Saiyans

Guy-who-tried-to-become-immortal-and-killed-his-companion

No nice guy

Fearless (except for broly and freiza but this is marr of a shocker)

I am flattering him too much aren't i

Because now

I have no idea what scared them more

the fact that Vegeta just fainted

or Goku's stomach growling...

"Aww, it's just a little bunny!" said Gohan

…...just twenty more words till 1111! 

Plunnies, plunnies, there are so many! What should I do next meeeeeehehehehe. (yasha backs away slooowwly because a picture just appeared out of nowhere of geta wearing someones certain subjigation beads.

sorry for you arrogant geta fans but i needed to do that to get everything in.

psst. Do you see that white button with blue letters that looks like R-e-v-i-e-w? Click it! Touch it! And REVIEW! I like to know your opinions.

Methinks I will put sessy in as an alien from a different dimension that pullz a radiz (Wants to destroy earth) but is subjugated by kags. Like maybe an INU race of demons that are basically Saiyan enemy.

How does that work out? I Need ideas! We authors dont come up with links that well people!

Again I say

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! It's me again again. Sorry about this chapter I realized that it was a bit confusing and short so I made it better I think…Its not quite as funny but I will make up for It in the next chapter! (I hope anyway)

SaffireRebel: Gotcha. And thank you!

Kakashi's h: Thanks! And thanks for the vote!

Darkelementalmaster: Here you are! And thanks!

Carolyn12: you wait no longer and odds are sess is getting the honors or kags. .

Lunardragon: *^^*

Akio: …read

Janarea: YAY! Updated!

Guest (whoever you are): oh there's going to be a heck of a lot more.

Another Guest: Tank U Very muchly for your vote

KillerCandyCane: You are welcome! Thanks for the vote and Midoriko thanks you too.

Scarlet Knight: I updated! Well sorta.

Mew. I don't own anything…weeeell maybe one surprise but that's for later.

Pairings:

Goku/Kag- I

Triangle (kags with different combos)-I

Lord of the Fluff-butts -III

Other?: Name it

So far Fluffy is winning. Should I find a way to add shippo (as a son figure) in too?

You know the drill-

"thpeaking"

_'thinking'_

**Telepathik peeps and yes there is one in this story.**

….

Chapter 3: Eh?

(we left off at vegeta fainting right?)

Everyone stared….just stared…and then sweat dropped

Goku was terrorizing the poor thing! The bunny looking thing (think wiz from D. ) was hopping for its life and they were amazed at how it was staying out of Goku's reach. They were avoiding the crystal shards, stepping on Vegeta in the process.

They were speechless at the scene that had just occurred... Goku did a football catch-except the football was a bunny (poor thing) right as it was about to smash into a wall. "GOTCHA!" he cheered his victory but dropped the thing when It bit him. Aaaand the chase started all over again until Krillin spoke up.

"Goku you have been at it long enough, let it live." He stated

"aww…but," He replied as he eyed the bunny catching its breath.

**"Yes! *wheeze*pl-please*wheeze*"** A feminine voice pleaded. Everyone's eyes, if possible, bulged out more than they already had. _DID THAT BUNNY JUST TALK?!_ They thought simultaneously (minus Vegeta. He was thinking _no you Idiots its telepathic_)

The bunny disappeared for a second and reappeared behind them where Vegeta lay. It kicked him really hard on a pressure point (A.n. neck and owww) and he immediately jumped up taking in his surroundings.

"Eh? How did you do that?" Gohan was the first to leave his stupor. "and what is a telepathic bunny doing in an underwater cave? Bunnies don't swim….(A.n. yes they do but not UNDERwater.)

**"Hmm? Me? Oh! Do you mean how did I wake him up or k.o. him?"**

Krillin butted in, "Wait, you knocked out Vegeta? I thought he fainted!"

**"Well yeah."** "But why didn't you knock out Goku?"(from Krillin**) "I felt that he was pure hearted."** "How did you guess that?"(Krillin again) **"I didn't. I felt it. I am a mystic you know."**

"WHAT! But mystics went extinct hundreds of years ago! The last one disappeared…..a…thousand…..?" came Piccolo's intelligent remark.

**"Yup. It's me! Good ol' Midoriko. How have you been Piccolo?"**

"No way! But the last time I saw you, you were…well." **"Human?"** "Yes." **"If you prefer that form I will change into it." **"Um-no thanks." Piccolo stuttered, blushing purple. (A.n. Ooooooh Piccy likes riko!)

"Piccolo, explain yourself!" Vegeta demanded. "Why do you know this…thing and what is it doing here!?"

"She will answer that. I would like to know what she is doing here as well." (Piccolo)

**"Okey-dokey. Well to start off my name is Midoriko" she started as she turned dead serious, "One thousand years ago a great threat was destroyed by a young girl. She was originally from five hundred years in the future though. She fell into a well that sent her five hundred years into the past where the threat existed. She found My Shikon but accidently shattered it and worked for months to get it back, going back and forth in time while balancing a two-timing half demon and school at one time. She met friends along the way and even adopted a demon kit. However, in the final battle against the threat a.k.a. Naraku, everyone but her perished. She was devastated so I came out of the Shikon and granted her an unsaid wish. Everyone came back to life but she lost almost all of her memories and became what she is now. I am here to suppress her memories so that she doesn't have another breakdown."**

"Woah. To think that a normal human girl could go through so much…" (Piccolo)

"Where is she now?" Goku asked.

**"Uuum…..I have no idea!"** Midoriko stated cheerfully tilting her head to the side letting her ear flop over. (so cute!)

*BANG*

Everyone fell anime style but Vegeta. He stumbled anime style and I dunno how you do that standing still.

**"Well don't just stand there we need to find Kagome!"**Midoriko scolded.

Every one scrambled like crazy people (Try to imagine to the best of your ability Vegeta franticly searching for Kags. It's Impossible right?) While in a dark shadow another pair of glowing gorgeous galaxy eyes stared at the pandemonium. She snickers at the sight until Piccolo's ears twitch at the sound. She quickly stopped because she wanted to see If these people would hurt her or not like…like who? Her brain started spinning for the answer. _Someone…but who? He…A guy? Inu-AAAAGH!_ Her head felt like it had just been hit by a sledgehammer wielded by the strong looking cocky guy wearing spandex(Guess) She decided to resume observing.

But soon she spied a fish. She was sooo hungry. She was gonna go crazy If she didn't have something to eat. She thought It was a trap but hunger overthrew her suspicions. She crept up…

*NOM*

**AAAAAGH!** The fish screamed**. I FOUND HER BUT OWOWOW LET GOOOO! **She sweat dropped. Midoriko had actually turned into a fish to trap her.

(Somewhere out in space on some planet That has no name.)

_So the Silver Saiyan is back now? Better tell aniki._ A creature with long silver hair thought silently.

….

Me)Ooooh who is the mysterious handsome alien guy?

Inuyasha) feh, wench. Its obviously me.

Me) Nope! Hehe. Its not at all who any of you think it is!

REVIEW PLEASE! (sorry Its so short)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I am really sorry but for those of you who read chapter three already you are going to have to re-read it because I made some major changes sooooo. Yeah. I finally found determination to make this chappy! But seriously…go back and read the last chapter before because something actually happens

So getting started! Special thanks to some people who have reviewed since I updated the third chapter:

Silverstun XD: alright its done

Angie: Thanks for the vote! And now the pairings….

Goku/Kags:II

Triangle:I

King of glaring/kags: III (Good grief there are a lot of sess/kag fans)

Others?:name it

Hehhe. I knocked Inuyasha into the pool. Im so dead.

Inu) D…. right you are b….!

Me) Sit.

Inu) gwah!

Me) watch the language and do the disclaimer.

Inu)Keh. Never.

Me)Si-

Inu)FINE! KIRARACAT DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOW STOP SITTING ME!

Me) ^^…sit *BAM*

"Speakaaaas"

"_Thinkaaaas_" there are none

**TELIPATHIK PEEPS but really its only Midoriko righnow.**

…. Chapter 4: Osuwari?

(uuuum I think kags got a fish)

It was such an obvious trap

**OWOWOWOWIFOUNDHERCOMEQUICKBEFORESHEBITESMETODEATH!** Midoriko cried as she flopped around in her transformed state like a magikarp (Pokémon) But by the time everyone was over by her Kagome was gone again.

"Where'd she go?" was the obvious response from Krillin (I love picking on 'im)

"I don't…hey was Krillin wearing that necklace two seconds ago?" Gohan said as he examined the beaded necklace with fang like beads at certain intervals (c'mon say it with me!) "OSUWARI!" The voice startled everyone as Krillin fell with the customary "GWAH". (poor guy)

"OW man that hurts." He complained. "It's like the gravity tripled and I was slammed down facefirst."

"That's because it's the necklace of subjugation. The very last one." Came Piccolo's response

"The wha?" Goku looked puzzled. Well, so did everyone. Even Vegeta was intrigued.

"It's a powerful object made in feudal times by priestesses who wanted to subdue something instead of destroy it so they made a necklace that with only a word said in the same vicinity could make someone obey their every beck and call until the 'someone' learned to follow them without the necklace but until then it would not and could not be removed by anyone accept the one who put it on in the first place where in most cases it was donned by priestesses themselves until they found the right person or demon to subdue but it is also one of the best tools there is because you can use it to shut up almost anyone or just get them out of harm's way while still hurting them in the process just for being an idiot but If someone abuses it that's when you start running into some problems." Piccolo….explained

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum translation please?" Yamcha had birdies running around his head. Everyone else got lost around the first sentence.

"Basically he said It's a powerful object made in feudal times by priestesses who wanted to subdue something instead of destroy it so they made a necklace that with only a word said in the same vicinity could make someone obey their every beck and call until the 'someone' learned to follow them without the necklace but until then it would not and could not be removed by anyone accept the one who put it on in the first place where in most cases it was donned by priestesses themselves until they found the right person or demon to subdue but it is also one of the best tools there is because you can use it to shut up almost anyone or just get them out of harm's way while still hurting them in the process just for being an idiot but If someone abuses it that's when you start running into some problems." (says Gohan)

"….eh? Isn't that exactly what he just said?" (everyone)

**"It will smash your face into the ground if a certain word is said by a certain person. And it will hurt."**

"Oooooooooh" Everyone eureka's there (I have no idea if that is a word)

**"Yeah those were the good days when kagome used to say sit all of the time. She was a priestess too ya know: Fighting all of those horrible demons who stole me. There was a certain half demon she used it on and wow she sat him fast."**

"What do you mean by sat?" Krillin queried.

**"Kagome wa, anata ga futatabi kare osuwari nodarou ka?" (1)**

"what do-" Before Krillin could say more another osuwari was heard in the background and the poor guy ate dirt again.

**"That's what I meant. Osuwari means 'sit'."**

"What language is that? Is it even Japanese"

**"Yes."**

"But how?"

**"Thousand year freezing's don't consider change." (The language evolved, she didn't)**

"Then how are you so old?"

"**WHAT! I AM NOT OLD I AM BARELY TWO THOUSAND AND SIX! Come to think of it today is my birthday….hum. time messes with your mind."**

"Can I ask one more question?"

**"Maybe"**

"Why is Vegeta glowing pink and flailing around?"

**"…Oh dear."**

….

(back to the mysterious planet, a button is flashing red and black

) "Aniki! Quicksilver is responding!" said the young man with silver hair (Think about 13 and kags is 13 too)

"Koshipp. Has she really returned?" The older man responded. He too had silver hair that was tied up but it was much longer. (looks about 30)

"I hope so. It's the only way father will accept us at all. Since we are…forbidden…." Tears welled up in the younger-now identified as Koshipp- ones eyes. "Aniki?"

"Yes, young one?"

"Do you think you will ever remember your name?" The older man went quiet but you could still barely make out what he had said.

"Someday…soon."

…...

INu) eh? WHAT!? WHY? YOU ARE ALWAYSSO MEAN TO ME! IM NOT EVEN IN THE DANG THING! THAT'S IT IM DELETING EVERYTHING! (right as he is about to hit the delete button)

Me)sit. What were you gonna do?

Inu*whimper*

Me) that's what I thought. Now… SIT SIT SIT SIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT! (wow) While writing the last scene I was thinking about zuko from avatar….so I kinda tweaked it. Some people might have already found the surprise though….its pretty obvious anyway… 1) basically it means Kagome can you sit him again. For those of you who don't know Japanese yet Aniki is a form of respect used for someone you consider an elder brother….

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello out there but My idiot computer died while I was typing my last chapter so I have to start all over again...Hopefully I will have it up soon after exams are over. (using different computer) I have decided to make my chapters longer so It might take longer to update...BUT here is the next chapter! Enjoy.

But before that: Thank u to all who voted and commented. I don't feel like listing them all out since there was alot and I will be typing a lot. Pairings:

(got any more nicknames for icypants here?) Sess/kag: IIIII

Goku/Kag:IIIII

Vegeta/kag: IIII

Sess Kag&Goku...um...competing?:IIIIII

OC: II

Other? Name it.

Sesskagoku is wiiiiniing. To be honest I like that pairing as well.

READ THIS BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT

Kagome's description: Black knee length hair in a ponytail. Blends into silver 6/8 of the way down. Wears Black training pants With a silver Fighting kimono (think Chi chi's outfit but short skirt) Tank sleeves. No shoes. Now here is the important part. Kagome Is wearing silver bands around her neck, ankles, waist, wrists, Biceps, and Forehead But only the forehead one has a crystal the same color as her eyes (bluey purple with star-like specks) They all hold special meanings and the ankles I think are mentioned in this story.

You don't have to read anything here down.

Disclaimer...That's it

...

Chapter 5: The Chase

The next thing I knew, The Asparagus head was after me with blazing eyes. He started to walk. I took a step back but he sped up. I was scared. Who was he? Who were the other people and why did it seem like she knew the bunny? Who was she? Who was I? Who Am I? Im scared...I don't like it here. They are strange and make weird noises maybe a language that I can't understand? I want to be back in the darkness. Where I thought I belonged.

(Third person)

As The Female Saiyan thought this the Saiyan prince started to glow a dark purple mixed with pink and was lifted in the air. When Kagome noticed what she was doing she dropped him and dove into the little water hole that led to the outside world.

"She went out that way! Hurry Before we lose her!" Gohan Hastened. Kagome was already to the surface however. She stepped lightly onto the warm sand surrounding the bad tasting water. (she tried to drink it when she surfaced...ewww)

and 'round the island she went.

and they went

and the teddy bear went around the garden.

and the dish ran away with the spoon.

and Vegeta was nowhere to be seen...

But every time they got close she would take a sharp turn they were barely able to follow. AND GOKU WAS HAVING FUN.

first Krillin fell because he ran into a farmer. He gave up the chase because he was a wimp and knew he would only be behind.

Then Yamcha saw a little fox who needed help: namely a pretty lady.

Tien gave because chiaoutzu ran into a tree.

Which left Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku (Veggie still MIA) after her.

(Kag pov)

They were still chasing me! What was I a criminal or something? And then I saw my chance. A cave ahead! It was a gamble because I might be dead-ended. But I think the big orange guy is ok. Now the green guy: yeesh. Another burst of speed raised their attention. They were not expecting me to go this fast and I must say neither was I. I was going too fast and I honestly think I should have slowed down because The next thing I knew-

(third person)

Out of nowhere Lord Arrogance himself jumped out and intercepted Kagome right at the mouth of the cave. Now she was in trouble. She had nowhere to go or hide. Not like hiding would do anything anyway. The panic grew in her eyes and Something else surprising took place...

(Yes: Veggie head's pov)

_HOW DARE THAT LITTLE WENCH! (uh-oh) Vegeta thought. SHE HUMILIATED ME INFRONT OF KAKAROTT!_ I may have Intercepted her but when she just stood ready to give up, I saw it in her galaxy eyes. They held a world of dark feelings and regret that was not outwardly expressed but It seemed like she never noticed her sadness. I could not help but be sympathetic. Me-the prince of all saiyans be kind to this? I don't know how but a pang of guilt hit me. It was like I had seen her whole life in that glance. It was no wonder. She had been through as much suffering as any of us multiplied tenfold. What a pathetic creature. I stepped aside and for an instant I saw something I could not identify flash across her face. Forgiveness? not quite but something similar. She walked into the cave as the trio arrived. "Only Kakarott enters." I demanded.

"Why only daddy?" came the brat's response.

I snorted and motioned Kakarott in.

(Goku)

I was really excited. This girl looked really strong but I couldn't feel her power level. But also disappointed. I don't think Kagome had the will or awareness of her potential. On second thought...maybe I could teach her! I walked in and looked back just in time to see that vegeta had a sliver of purpleish-blue in his eyes before it disappeared completely. _That was strange._ I thought I pressed onward at a slow pace until I reached the back of the cave, but there was no Kagome to be seen. I felt a prick on my neck and the next thing I knew I saw black.

(back with the others third person)

"What happened to daddy? It's been three hours. I wanna go home!"

"Shut-up brat. He probably has a good reason and I don't want to follow him in there with HER." Vegeta mumbled

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING! NOW STOP WHINING I AM THINKING!"

(goku)

I woke up to the drip of the cave

"are you feeling alright?" a female voice said.

"Yeah...Wait, who are you?"

"I don't know. Everything is gone."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(MYSTERY PLANETO)

"Aniki! He has summoned you." Koshipp Had tears streaming down his cheeks. I guess it was time. There was only one thing I could do to get my memories back. And that was...

...

DUN! And now I have a few things to say.

Number one: PLEASEPLEASE IF ANYONE OUT THERE READS THIS **MAKE A SHERELOCK(BBC) INUYASHA CROSSOVER**! or ask someone else to. I don't care even if you don't have a plot bunny just MAKE ONE! IM GONNA DIE IF I CANT FIND ANYMORE

Secondly: I don't know how much longer I am going to continue this fanfiction. I might hand it off once I get my Best Idea out because It is getting boring and Dragonball is just a really hard subject to make not-cheezy. Looking for helpers/adopters for future story. (Not giving it away yet)

lastly: Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! I am so sorry I have not been up in SOOOOO long. (dodges arrows and ki blasts)

I don't have much to say except that it was due to testing…and more testing.

So. I think this is the last chapter that will involve Kags running away. I also think I am going to start pairing but the pairings are still open. Feel free to keep on voting or maybe vote twice.

Pairing votes are:

Triad: Goku/kagome/vegeta-IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Triad: Sess/kag/geta-IIIIIIII

V'Geta: IIIIIIIIIII

Sess:IIIIIIIIII

OOOOK so I now see the first triad is winning (wow fluffy fandom) Sooo. Mebby the triad will start a little later but one is now. So with that over with les get writin!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 5: A bond or bind?

(Recap)

Goku collapses in the cave

(End recap)

Goku sat up but the cave was completely darkened. Even when his eyes adjusted it was as if his eyes were closed anyway.

"Where are you?" Goku queried. There was no answer. "Hellooooo?" Still no answer.

"Hold…" A pinkish orb emerged from Kagome's hand. "light…warm" She answered. Goku then realized how cold it was in the cave.

"BRRRRRRAHHHH!" He shuddered and scooted over to the light. Once Goku got warm enough he started to question her again. "So you really don't remember anything from your past…." He stopped to think as her face fell. "If….If you would like-…you could come with us?" He said half hopefully.

She scooted way back into the cave and he could feel her fear and confusion.

"Why?...Me?...I bring-hurt….you no safe." She whispered.

Goku smiled goofily and said "NAH! I get hurt a lot and I am more than I look!"

"You no understand!...Nara-AAAHHH!" she bent over clutching her head in agony. As she did she saw a spider. It was an image of her past but she could not place it. Why? Why did it hurt so much to remember? She wanted to remember and yet she didn't at the same time. Meanwhile Goku was panicking. He looked around for something that would potentially help her but she recovered and stopped his frantic pacing. But then he looked thoughtful.

"If I show you I have power will you come?" Goku glanced at her. She froze, and narrowed her eyes. Goku was about to give up hope until she slowly nodded. "YIPPEEE!" He tried to conceal his joy but failed. He's Goku so it was kind of expected, though he was also thinking. He'd never thought more in his entire life! The one particular thing on his mind was why she seemed so drawn to him. He didn't care at the moment. He built up a small amount of energy, turned so he was not facing her, and fired a mini Kamehameha that blew up the mountain. (sweatdrop…His version of "small") He was quite satisfied but he turned and saw Kagome's bangs hiding her eyes. She was trembling. Her fists were clenched. Did I scare her? he thought. I sure hope not…

(TACKLE) "WOOOAH!" Goku lost his balance and fell face first as Kagome cried into his GI. She had never been so happy. She was finally out of the dark prison and someone had actually accepted her! She got the feeling that she had been betrayed long ago but decided to ignore it singe she didn't want any more migranes. She had a new family!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Ok immgonna name this planet Lederafu…mystery planet of mr. hot and koshipp)

"She's back and you know what that means…" The cold hearted leader said

"Yes, Lord…..Narinu"

"To regain your memories you must Preform the ritual and use 'it'….Your launchpad is ready. Go…..

Moriomaru…. Koshipp and The outcast will also attend the ritual."

Yes milord.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry for the short chapter. I keep saying I will make them longer but I never really do… MAYBE IF PEOPLE STARTED REVIEWING MORE THINGS MIGHT MOVE FASTER

And I forgot to say thank you to those who reviewed and your support. Now tell me….how does this co-writer thing work out?


End file.
